


Seeing the Doctor

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Some appreciation smut for Dr. Roman





	Seeing the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> i banged this out quick so there might be some typos

It got to the point where every time you were alone with Dr. Roman that he was automatically flustered and sprung a boner. No one could see it under his lab coat but you knew it was there. It was cute.  
  
It started with you having a _need_ and deciding he was a suitable outlet for said need. He seemed to have a similar need, as a lot of men do, since he barely protested when you climbed on top of him. Next you pulled his cock out. That was always the next step when during your naughty little visits to his room. Sometimes you barely waited for him to finish whatever test he was running to jerk him off because you wanted his attention and wanted it _now_.  
  
Romani was delightfully sensitive. He tried to keep an eye on his diagnostics and his teeth in his bottom lip to silence himself. Not that he would stop you or shove your hand away. He glanced at you, panting. A bead of sweat already travelling down his cheek. His mouth opened wide in a moan and that's when you pushed him to the rug next to his bed.  
  
It was dirtier to do it on the floor.  
  
His pretty green eyes disappeared behind tightly shut lids as you worked him with your mouth. All over. Slurping down the sides, grazing his balls with your teeth, and then sinking down as far as you could go to lash at his cock with your tongue. His knees were bent at your sides, legs twitching. In a minute, he was going to be hugging you with those knees as he neared completion.  
  
You kept going, earning moans and whimper-like sounds. He gripped his hair, no doubt thinking, _I could be working right now_. All you had to do was manhandle him, if you could call it that as you were the weaker one of you two, and he was yours to mould. As long as you were touching him in a sensitive place, he never stopped you.  
  
You pulled your mouth off his cock to look at him.  
  
He took his gloved hand from his eyes, bewildered. "Why did you stop?!"  
  
"I'm not done," you assured him.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
You shed your clothes and flung them elsewhere. Roman watched, flushed in the face and ears. Then you crawled up his body. You grimaced in annoyance at having to pull the zipper down on his teal shirt (couldn't it already be open?!). As soon as you saw his soft skin, you dove for a pink nipple and started sucking.  
  
" _Uh!_ "he whined and arched when you closed your teeth around the nub gently.  
  
You paused to sass him a little.  
  
"Why are these pink like a little girl's? And you're always loud. Doesn't anyone else touch you?"  
  
"Huh...?" It took him a second to unscramble his brain. Then he frowned. Someone...touch him? A foreign concept. "But I got that-"  
  
Unable to summon the remain words, he pointed at the neglected datapad on his table next to him. You pushed it further along the table.  
  
"No!" You scolded him for even thinking about work. You gave his chest a short lick and then grinned. "I bet you jerk off often, huh? To help with stress. Thinking about the female servants..."  
  
His cock tapped your stomach. You took that as a yes.  
  
"What would you say if I said I thought about you?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Oh. Half the blood in your body flowed to your nethers. If he was trying to trick you into sitting on his cock _right now_ , it worked. Flattery worked. You were lubed enough and loose enough on your own already. You exhaled a moan and his mouth opened wide in a silent moan as he slid inside you.  
  
You rode him slowly, testing. Just enjoying having that need satisfied. His eyes were closed in bliss, and his arms were splayed to his sides, but he was silent. No good. You fell to your forearms. Your fingers wormed their way into his beautiful, messy hair close to his scalp. You massaged as you continued to ride.  
  
"Ahhhh, ahhhh," he moaned quietly. Roman was apparently in heaven with this arrangement.  
  
When you tired of this, you pulled your fingers out and grasped his ponytail. You rode him harder and pulled just as hard.  
  
"AHHHH! AHHHH!"  
  
" _Hah_ , is this good... _hah_...stress relief, Doctor?" you panted.  
  
He tried to nod, and when that didn't work, he replied, "Yes! Yes!"  
  
He called your name.  
  
"Again," you growled.  
  
He called it louder.  
  
You wouldn't let him cum until he screamed. He always got his, you always jumped him partially out of appreciation of his hard work. When he filled you up, you scooted up to sit on his face to get yours. He had made the mess, he could clean it up.


End file.
